


A Friendship Snippet

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Emma banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Once Upon a Land, Friends vs Enemies.

"So, whatcha doin'?"

Startled, Emma whacked her head onto the underside of her desk, cussing up a blue streak as the pain lanced up and down her skull and spine.

"Dammit, Ruby, I swear I'm going to bell you!"

Laughing in delight, the werewolf batted her eyes at her glowering pal, one eye squinted in pain. 

"Aww, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Squirming out of the dusty space where her feet would normally reside, Emma glared wryly. "By draping yourself all over my desk like a pornstar and making me nearly break my head?"

"Not my fault you're half deaf when you get caught up in something."

"I do not!"

Ruby's waggling hand motion brought up a smile, as did her 'maybe, kinda, sorta' expression. "Depends on what you're doing, exactly."

"Yes, thank you Doctor Red. Now, bad dog, off my desk."

"Emma!"

Feigning shock, Ruby did as ordered and efficiently tidied up the papers she'd disheveled.

"You know, it's a shame you didn't want to stick around, Ruby. You make everything run better."

"Aww, you're sweet."

"Pfft, whatever. Can we go eat now? After trying to get that damn eighties tech, pathetic excuse for a computer to work, I'm starved. And taste like dust."

"Lead the way!"


End file.
